


Lo spero con tutto il cuore

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correva veloce, schivando la gente ammassata davanti alle bancarelle del mercato.<br/>Non si sarebbe fatto acciuffare!</p><p>Non ora che era riuscito a prendere un bellissimo giocattolo per il suo piccolo Ori, nuovo arrivo nella sua famiglia.</p><p>-          Torna indietro, non l’hai pagato! – urlò il suo inseguitore.</p><p>Nori, con il fiatone, continuò a correre fino ad una taverna, nelle vicinanze di un piccolo boschetto.<br/>Da quanto diavolo stava correndo per essersi allontanato così tanto dal centro della città?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. A Gentle Thief

**Titolo:** Lo spero con tutto il cuore  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 1\. A Gentle Thief  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Bofur, Nori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 645  
 **Note: 1.** E’ la prima volta che mi cimento con questa coppia...  
Diciamo che ci ho messo un bel po’ per scriverci sopra ma alla fin fine ce l’ho fatta.  
Avevo troppe idee in mente - e una richiesta specifica che mi era stata fatta sui due - e non sono riuscito a far conciliare tutto quindi...  
Uscirà una mini raccolta di 3 ff! XD  
 **2.** Sia Bofur che Nori sono “adolescenti” o almeno così li ho immaginati cercando di trovare un accordo tra la versione cinematografica e quella tolkeniana (che non si è mai cagato più di tanto questi nani, LOL). u.u  
Cioè... Passatemela per buona, dai! XD  
 **3.** Dedicata a Sacchan - finalmente ti ripago per il video Bofur/Ori  <3 -.  
Scusa per l’immenso ritardo ma spero ti piaccia! X3  
 **4.** Dedicata anche al mio amore, ti amo.

**__ **

Correva veloce, schivando la gente ammassata davanti alle bancarelle del mercato.  
Non si sarebbe fatto acciuffare!

Non ora che era riuscito a prendere un bellissimo giocattolo per il suo piccolo Ori, nuovo arrivo nella sua famiglia.

\- Torna indietro, non l’hai pagato! – urlò il suo inseguitore.

Nori, con il fiatone, continuò a correre fino ad una taverna, nelle vicinanze di un piccolo boschetto.  
Da quanto diavolo stava correndo per essersi allontanato così tanto dal centro della città?

Si voltò e, vedendo il suo inseguitore ancora dietro di sé, si affrettò a fingere di entrare nel locale, nascondendosi invece dietro un albero per riprendere fiato.

Bofur aveva ormai il fiato corto e, guardandosi intorno, cercò tracce lasciate dall’altro nano…  
Non ci volle neanche troppo per notare le orme lasciate sul fango e sull’erba dall’altro e, cercando di fare il più piano possibile, lo colse alle spalle.

\- Ladro! – lo ammonì, afferrandolo per il camicione marrone che indossava.  
\- Lasciami, bastardo. Lasciami! – reagì subito Nori, divincolandosi e cercando di sfuggire all’altro.

 

Bofur lo fissò, tenendolo ancora saldamente per la maglia.  
\- Quel giocattolo lo ha costruito mio cugino, è giusto che tu mi dia del denaro per averlo. - spiegò con voce calma – non sembrava troppo arrabbiato, era solo… Una questione di principio!  
\- Io non ho rubato niente! – negò Nori, nascondendo meglio il giocattolo dentro la sua cintura per celarlo agli occhi di quel nano con un buffo cappello in testa – dove diavolo lo aveva preso? Era ridicolo!  
\- E allora perché staresti scappando? – incalzò Bofur.  
\- Io? Scappare? Da chi poi? Da… Uno come te?  
Ma fammi il piacere! – forzò una risata il ladro che, senza accorgersene, si inclinò leggermente all’indietro con la schiena facendo così scivolare a terra il giocattolo che ostentava di non aver rubato.  
\- Eccolo! – subito Bofur lo afferrò, raccogliendolo e ripulendolo dal fango con la manica della sua maglia. – Ladro e bugiardo. –

Nori, imbronciato e colto nel sacco, lo spinse a terra.

\- Sta zitto! – ringhiò; aveva gli occhi lucidi per la vergogna di esser stato scoperto per quel suo piccolo “delitto”.

 

E l’altro nano, sempre molto attento – era di natura assai premurosa e notava molte cose che agli occhi degli altri erano quasi impercettibili -, se ne accorse.

\- Se ci tieni tanto, puoi tenerlo. – mormorò, porgendogli quel piccolo cavallino a dondolo intagliato alla perfezione.

Nori rimase basito da quella reazione.  
Lo aveva derubato… E quello cosa stava facendo?

\- Ma che idiota sei? – chiese storcendo il naso.

Bofur sorrise, sistemandosi meglio il cappello sulla testa.

\- Sono sicuro che è per una persona molto importante per te.  
Altrimenti non avresti corso così tanto, no? –  
Nori si ritrovò ad avvampare di fronte a quelle parole e a quel sorriso e, senza troppa gentilezza, prese il giocattolo dalle mani dell’altro.  
\- Tsk.  
Come ti avevo detto… Non l’ho rubato. – disse infine, mettendosi in ordine la cintura e osservando l’altro nano ancora sorridente. – E adesso me ne vado, ho di meglio da fare che ascoltarti! –

\- D’accordo.  
Spero di cuore che la persona per cui hai preso quel piccolo cavallino sia felice, sai?  
Lo spero con tutto il cuore. –

 

 


	2. 2. You’ve never changed

**Titolo:** Lo spero con tutto il cuore  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 2\. You’ve never changed  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Bofur, Nori, Dwalin  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 445  
 **Note: 1.** E’ la prima volta che mi cimento con questa coppia...  
Diciamo che ci ho messo un bel po’ per scriverci sopra ma alla fin fine ce l’ho fatta.  
Avevo troppe idee in mente - e una richiesta specifica che mi era stata fatta sui due - e non sono riuscito a far conciliare tutto quindi...  
Uscirà una mini raccolta di 3 ff! XD  
 **2.** In questo universo parallelo malato che è la mia mente...  
Nori e Dwalin sono già “compagni” sin dall’inizio del loro viaggio verso Erebor.  
So che è assurdo ma è uscita una scenetta semi-fluff tra i due...  
Non fateci caso! LOL  
 **3.** Dedicata a Sacchan - finalmente ti ripago per il video Bofur/Ori  <3 -.  
Scusa per l’immenso ritardo ma spero ti piaccia! X3  
 **4.** Dedicata anche al mio amore, ti amo.

**__ **

\- Ridammele!  
Le ho viste prima io. - grugnì Nori, tirando le salsicce per cercare di strapparle dalle mani di Bofur.  
\- Non è mica casa tua questa.  
Son di tutti!  
E a Bombur piacciono. - sorrise l'altro nano, non mollando la presa.  
Il fatto che i due fossero nella casa di uno hobbit rispettabile e che, senza remore, gli stavano saccheggiando cucina e dispensa era irrilevante.  
\- Non sei cambiato di una virgola, eh? - lo apostrofò Bofur.  
Nori sapeva bene a cosa si riferisse il compagno e, con una spinta più decisa, si impossessò del suo bottino.  
\- Dopo tutto questo tempo non hai ancora imparato a farti gli affari tuoi e tenere chiusa quella bocca? - la voce del nano dai capelli rossicci era stizzita.  
Bofur rise di cuore.  
\- Già, non sei proprio cambiato Nori! - constatò. - Mi fa piacere sapere che saremo compagni in questa missione, sai? -  
Il sorriso del nano fece avvampare Nori: neanche quell'idiota era cambiato poi molto.  
Si erano visti altre volte da quel lontano episodio della loro adolescenza ma adesso sarebbero stati costretti a viaggiare insieme, ad essere uniti...  
E Nori non sapeva perché quel sorriso - rimasto innocente nel corso degli anni - gli faceva ancora uno strano effetto.  
\- Sarà una vera seccatura. -  
\- Lo spero con tutto il cuore! - commentò sistemandosi il cappello e facendo l'occhiolino a Nori, per poi lasciare la cucina e tornare a tavola con il resto della compagnia.  
...  
La notte era ormai calata.  
Tutti i nani dormivano nel salotto di casa Baggins. Tutti tranne Nori.  
Aveva ancora stampato in mente il sorriso di Bofur, la sua dolce voce e il suo sguardo caloroso...  
\- Perché non dormi?  
Non vorrai mica saccheggiare la casa di mastro Baggins, spero. - la voce profonda di Dwalin entrò nelle orecchie di Nori.  
Si era avvicinato troppo e lui...  
Semplicemente non era dell'umore adatto!  
\- No. Non c'é granché da rubare qui! - precisò Nori, venendo avvolto da un braccio del compagno e chiudendo gli occhi.  
\- Farò la guardia allora! - ridacchiò il nano guerriero, posando un bacio sulla nuca dell'altro. - Dormi ora, Nori... -  
\- Tsk. -  
Bofur gli aveva detto che era rimasto uguale, nonostante gli anni fossero passati.  
Ma non era del tutto vero: Nori aveva smesso di pensare a Bofur ogni notte.  
Aveva smesso di ricordare il rumore della sua cristallina risata e il verde dei suoi occhi...  
Era riuscito a reprimere quel battito accelerato del cuore ogni volta che lo intravedeva per le strade del mercato, che sentiva il suo nome pronunciato da insopportabili marmocchi.  
E grazie a Dwalin - e alle sue punizioni - aveva smesso - o almeno stava cercando di farlo - di rubare.  
Non era più come lo conosceva Bofur o almeno lo sperava con tutto il cuore.

 

 


	3. 3. Era un segno del Destino

**Titolo:** Lo spero con tutto il cuore  
 **Titolo del Capitolo:** 3\. Era un segno del Destino  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Bofur, Nori  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** Verde  
 **Avvertimenti:** What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 624  
 **Note: 1.** E’ la prima volta che mi cimento con questa coppia...  
Diciamo che ci ho messo un bel po’ per scriverci sopra ma alla fin fine ce l’ho fatta.  
Avevo troppe idee in mente - e una richiesta specifica che mi era stata fatta sui due - e non sono riuscito a far conciliare tutto quindi...  
Uscirà una mini raccolta di 3 ff! XD  
 **2.** Questa terza ed ultima ff della raccolta è ambientata dopo la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti...  
Che non si è conclusa come sappiamo tutti ma in modo felice. (Sigh, sarebbe bello. ç_ç)  
Quindi immaginatevi un bel “quadretto di famiglia” felice felice.  
Ps Balin ha invitato Dori a casa sua per chiedergli di mandare il piccolo Ori con lui nel viaggio per la riconquista di Moria, non avevo secondi fini per buttar giù una coppia anche tra quei due.  
CREDO! X°D  
 **3.** Dedicata a Sacchan - finalmente ti ripago per il video Bofur/Ori  <3 -.  
Scusa per l’immenso ritardo ma spero ti piaccia! X3  
 **4.** Dedicata anche al mio amore, ti amo.

**__ **

\- N-no...  
Mio fratello ci sentirà! - ansimò Ori, cercando, con poca convinzione, di allontanare Bofur dalla sua erezione.  
\- Sei abbastanza grande per poterlo fare, non temere.  
Nori... Magari ne sarà felice! - ridacchiò poco convinto il giocattolaio, prendendo nuovamente tra le labbra la punta del membro congestionato di Ori e succhiandola con foga, facendo gemere il più piccolo senza ritegno.  
...  
\- Li ammazzo!  
Giuro che vado lì e ammazzo Bofur facendogli un cappio con le sue trecce! - borbottò Nori, cercando di tapparsi le orecchie per non sentire i versi di piacere provenienti dall'altra stanza.  
Dwalin lo afferrò per i fianchi e ghignò.  
\- Ne hanno approfittato anche loro.  
Ho fatto bene a dire a Balin di invitare tuo fratello a casa sua! -  
\- Ori é un ragazzino!  
Non può... Approfittare dell'assenza di Dori per... - era così furioso che avrebbe voluto spaccare qualcosa.  
Il suo piccolo Ori...  
Con Bofur!  
\- Quel disgraziato!  
Avrei dovuto derubarlo di ogni cosa tempo fa. -  
E in tutta risposta si sentì nuovamente la voce acuta di Ori supplicare una pausa da quel piacere troppo intenso che Bofur gli stava regalando.  
Nori, ormai su tutte le furie, si mise a sedere sul letto, deciso ad andare ad interrompere i giochi di Bofur e del suo fratellino minore.  
Solo le grandi mani di Dwalin, che lo afferrarono saldamente per i fianchi, lo costrinsero nuovamente contro il materasso.  
\- Apri le gambe e fa sentire a tuo fratello come urli più forte di lui. - ordinò con malizia il guerriero, salendogli sopra e baciandolo con foga.  
\- M- ma Bofur... -  
\- Sei così geloso? -  
Era geloso?  
Ma certo! Ori era il suo fratellino e...  
Bofur...  
Si concesse un sospiro per poi rispondere al bacio, intrecciando la lingua con quella del compagno.  
...  
Bofur accarezzò il viso di Ori con dolcezza.  
Lo aveva amato per tutta la notte e il piccolo nano era crollato esausto tra le sue braccia...  
Anche lui era provato per l'intensa notte ma non poteva restare ancora a lungo in quella casa: Dori sarebbe tornato sicuramente per l'ora di pranzo e farsi trovare lì non era una buona idea!  
Già il fatto di aver preso Ori con Nori e il suo compagno nella stanza accanto era stata una pessima mossa...  
\- Vedi di sparire.  
Se torna Dori e ti vede qui si lamenterà con me...  
E io ne potrò approfittare per fartela pagare per quello che hai fatto questa notte al mio fratellino! -  
La voce nasale di Nori, semi-nudo e poggiato allo stipite della stanza di Ori, attirò subito l'attenzione di Bofur che, mettendosi a sedere, cominciò a rivestirsi.  
\- Me ne stavo andando... - sorrise.  
\- Non mi sembrava! -  
Il giocattolaio si alzò e, posando un dolce bacio sulla fronte del suo giovane amante, si avviò verso la porta e verso Nori.  
\- Scusa se non sono andato via subito...  
Guardavo quel cavallino di legno che tuo fratello conserva con amore sul tavolo con i suoi libri preferiti! -  
Nori avvampò.  
Lo aveva visto? E... Si ricordava ancora di quel vecchio episodio?  
\- Sei un fratello premuroso, nonostante tutto.  
Lo hai preso per lui... -  
\- Taci! O ti prendo a calci per farti uscire da casa nostra! - sibilò Nori preda della vergogna e dell'imbarazzo.  
\- Forse...  
Era un segno del destino.  
Grazie a te ho potuto trovare lui... - Bofur sorrise un'ultima volta osservando Ori dormire, poi uscì dalla stanza seguito dall'altro nano.  
\- Tsk.  
G-guai a te se lo farai soffrire!  
Se non ti ho ancora ammazzato è per lui, perché... So che tu puoi... - si vergognava a dire certe cose ma... Era una specie di modo per dire definitivamente addio a quegli strani sentimenti che aveva provato per Bofur sin da giovane - ... Rendilo felice! O me la pagherai cara. -  
\- Lo spero con tutto il cuore Nori.  
Lo spero davvero... -  
E detto questo, mettendosi il cappello sulla testa e salutando con un caldo sorriso l'altro nano, uscì per tornare a casa sua...


End file.
